Flay, Yzak And Pride and Prejudice (English Version)
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: Yzak struggle with 1000 words about pride and prejudice essay critics. The thing is he never read the book! He needs help, Flay help him. One shot. complete. pairing Flay and Yzak. NOT contain lemon, kissing only (is it different?).


**Flay, Yzak And Pride And Prejudice**

**Disclaimer: Flay Allster and Yzak Jule characters belongs to Bandai**

**Author note: This story is just popingout of my head. I dont have any plan to write it out before ! Sorry for bad grammar, its just google translate by the way! Dont think bad of me because i set one story in two language. I just want to reach as much reader as i can. Correct me if i am wrong, but don't critics! Please Read and Review. Dont like Dont read. **

Yzak Jule, a 7th grader high school student in Seed Academy could not feel disappointed as much as this time. He had put his hand to his forehead since five minutes ago, but he still could feel the disappointment feeling penetrates from the outside of his forehead, precisely to the nerve of his brain through the slit of his fingers. He still could feel the amazement view who do not believe the results of classical literature test announced by Miss Ramius.

"In general, the results of this test is good, very good and Miss proud of it," she said followed by hubbub of the whole student in the classroom.

"The average score is 8.5,"said Miss Ramius following by drew applause. "Students who get the highest value is Flay Allster with 9.6!" Exclaimed Miss Ramius, waving Flay exam papers. All student clapped happily. Flay is the daughter of a famous prime minister, George Allster, She is beautiful, popular and having princess-like manners. It is not surprise if she was familiar with Jane Eyre or Pride and Prejudice since Pre-School.

"However, there is one student in this class who got score below the passing grade of 6.5. With great regret, Yzak Jule ,"said Miss Ramius with regret face. Yzak widened his eyes, so did all the student. Yzak Jule known as intelligent student among his friends. He was diligent and hardworker though can not compete with Athrun Zala. Everyone knows that Jule family comes from military background and will never introduce Yzak with Jane Austen or Bronte Sister. It is natural if Yzak have some difficulties with this lesson, but to not pass the test?

"Unfortunately, with your grades i can not let you pass the test," said Miss Ramius.

"Yes, miss!" Yzak shouted down sadly.

"But ... there is always a second chance is it? "smiled Miss Ramius. Yzak looking Miss Ramius again. "Flay Allster will accompany you to write a 1000 word criticism about pride and prejudice novels. The critics must collected today. You would at least have heard the title of this novel, right? Come on, it is the most famous classic novel, "said Miss Ramius trying to encourage Yzak.

"Yes ... Miss! Yes! "Said Yzak. His mind wondering is Pride And Prejudice is ever written?

Then the bell ring.

Then the other student go home.

Then Dearka, Rusty and Heine say congratulation for Miss Ramias setting him up with the sexiest girl (or stupid) in the schools, Flay Allster.

Then in an instant the classroom empty.

Then in an instant he was NOW sitting face to face with difficulties to write criticism of pride and prejudice with Flay Allster. He even doesn't read the book!

Flay, the girl who sat in front of him engrossed is sending a messages, occasionally staring Yzak, smiling a little, and then typing a messages then looked Yzak again and again. Yzak could see an imaginary words "you're stupid" devoted to him at Flay forehead.

"Flay, I know you're not too smart," Yzak said. Flay immerse her smile.

"Well in this lesson you may be smart, but in other subjects I was much more smarter than you! You know what is mean?"Yzak said.

Flay looked Yzak confused. "I'm confused ..."

Yzak hissed impatiently. "I'll give you a free copy of my math homework for a whole week if you want to replace me write this stupid critics!" said Yzak.

Flay shook his head. "A month!"

"That's too long, this is just a thousand words. Come on!"

Flay is silent. "You can not give low values on anything that you can not handle!" Smile Flay.

Yzak sizzling. "Two weeks!"

"Deal!" Smile Flay reached Yzak, want to shake his hands. Things she used to do every time she reach agreement.

Yzak frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Shake hands!" Smile Flay.

Yzak just shook his head. Like he doesn't know that Flay love to flirt with guys and taking their attention. That's wide spread rumors! Flay stared at him intently. "Oh, I know!" Said Flay. What she mean she knows? snapped Yzak on his own.

She brought her face closer, getting closer and closer towards Yzak.

Yzak's face flushed.

What the fuck! he exclaimed to himself.

Flay is hard to deny must be the God most beautiful creature Yzak have ever seen in 17 years of his life.

"WHAT THE -!" Said Yzak shifting Flay's face when she lived half an inch from him. Yzak tried to push Flay away but just make Flay left aside From nose to Yzak mouth.

For a moment it feels like time stopped.

For a moment Flay and Yzak kissing.

For a moment they enjoy the sensation of wet and soft.

For a moment they were exchanging sensations of Flay strawberry juice to Yzak french fries.

For a moment they stared.

Both silent for a moment, enjoying every moment that beautiful and... immoral.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Exclaimed both with dignity that still left a few second later.

"Why did you kiss me, bitch?" bark Yzak.

Flay looks sad. "I thought you are eskimo people so I just want to rub your nose!"

Eskimo? Kiss my ass! Yzak tried to pressing his intelligence so will match with this girl and understand what she thinks but having a pale looks and silver hair doesn't mean he is Eskimo!

Both were silent. They rose from their slump and sit back into the place they sat before. Silence. "You should say sorry!" Demanded Yzak. Yzak did not expect his first kiss stolen by the most stupid creatures god already created... also the most beautiful!

Flay bit her lip.

There are no words.

She looked thoughtful. Looks. Suddenly her mouth opened. Yzak thought it was her attempt to apologize.

"Pride and Prejudice is a novel that tells the love story of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy that were initially hindered by bad thoughts and arrogance. But as time goes by, the trust grew between the two. And together, they are able to dispel prejudice and snobbery to re-unite their love! "

"The reason Pride and Prejudice is a favorite story to this day is because of the main character in this story, Elizabeth Bennet is modern-minded, independent, confident, cheerful and fun girls. While the main male character in the story, Fitzwilliam Darcy is a cold-hearted guy but actually nice and wealthy. Woman's dream man is at all times. Even so ..., "Flay babble. She stared at Yzak who just stared at her.

"You do not want to write it down?" Said Flay.

"Ow ... ow ... ow ... Should I wrote it? I think we've agreed to help each other, "Yzak snapped.

"We have different writing style. Miss Ramius will caught it!"Said Flay. Yzak just sighed and began to write. "I will dictate, you are writing!" Said Flay.

Yzak shuffling paper and began to accelerate his pen. "I think Pride and Prejudice as a fairy tale that sell dreams to the girl who wants to marry a rich established man. For me, Pride and Prejudice is not very interesting because I understand that wealth, will not be able to buy happiness completely, "Flay smile. There are strokes of sadness, appeared briefly in her eyes as Flay say it. Yzak know it but pretend to don't know.

"You mean?" asked Yzak.

"In a certain number, wealth are useful to save human life. Wealth are paying us for home, clothing, food, entertainment and all the things we need. Mrs. Bennet, Elizabeth mother, understands that. That's why all of her business throught her life is finding a rich lover to her five daughters, including Elizabeth. She thought, wealth can bring happiness to her daughters. That's why this novel is so shallow. Because the story theme is not far from the business of The Bennets looking for rich husbands. "

"I think that attitude can be look like to Mrs. Allster, "Yzak snapped. It was common knowledge when Flay Allster close to the famous rich men like Kira Yamato and Ssigh Argyle. Her mother must be definitely set it all.

Flay small smile. "Might as well, but she had died a long time ago. I can not even remember her smile nor her attitude. "

Soon Yzak feel cold air caress his neck. He felt guilty. To support his guilty feeling, classroom atmosphere starts quiet, Yzak write quickly to avoid their obligations to apologize.

Flay Allster is a bitch, he not needs to feel sorry, snapped Yzak to himself.

"Elizabeth Bennet was originally described as an independent and intelligent girl but finally she is also looks as a material girls as her mother. Jane Austen herself describes Elizabeth remorse for refusing Mr. Darcy marriage proposal after she saw Mr. Darcy's luxurious and spacious house and gardens. I think It shows the shallowness of Elizabeth Bennet attitudes. In the end woman, as modern, and smart as anything she is will still looking a husband based on his ability to sustain her life, "said Flay with cynical smile.

Yzak replace Flay words with longer sentences and insert the adverb that is not necessary to extend the sentence until it reached 500 words. "Less than 500 words again," whispered Yzak.

Flay smile. "Hmm ... whats more eh...?"said Flay. She rose from her chair. Standing on the window sill classroom. Let afternoon sunshine touched her fair skin and she looked thoughtful.

Flay occasionally looked at Yzak, thinking how arrogant, handsome, smart, and cool him is. How he was a little more look like... Mr Darcy. Flay tried to think like Yzak. If she was Yzak Jule, what will he says about Pride and Prejudice?

"You can extend this sentence but the point is, i do not like Mr Bennet characters because he is a head of household who let the materialistic attitude of his wife's embarrassing his family. He was so indifferent and do not care and just calm down when his daughter. Elizabeth's sister, Lydia tarnish the good name of the family to elope with a jerk while his uncle and Mr. Darcy looking at Lydia. He have a painful indifference attitude. Indifference arising from too long to let his wife controls the household and him at will. An inappropriate indifference. I think Mr. Bennet could not be called a gentleman. "

"Done!" Said Yzak.

Flay stared at him in shock. "Really?"

"I'm in such a way to extend your sentence!" Yzak exclaimed happy with smile.

Flay chuckled. Flay very rare seeing his smile. "Then let's go to the teacher room and handed your paper," Flay smile as she prepared her bags and luggage. Yzak also doing a similar things, but he finished first.

While waiting Flay finished tidying her luggage, he looked at Flay. Yzak sighed. "iamsorryfortalkingbadaboutyourmother," Yzak said it fast.

Flay looked up.

Yzak is also staring at her.

Both lock eyes with one another.

Flay Grey eyes met Yzak blue eyes.

Sparks touched both of them heart while the shocking electric feels through their body, flowing along the blood stream and spread the pheromone hormones. For the first time Flay must admit, Yzak Jule is a charming man not including his barking behavior.

"I'm sorry for a kiss," smile Flay breaking the silence between them.

"Come on, it's just an accident," said Yzak shook his silver hair.

"But, I do not regret it. Do you regret it? "Flay said, smiling sweetly.

Yzak heated to the degree that he could not control. "I think its mean even thought you have good looking, you still a sassy girl who does not know a shame," said Yzak.

Yzak sentence is so sharp at the same time so true.

Flay lying if she is not currently being "hoped" for Yzak.

Is it wrong for hoping a man who "took" your first kiss? Though Flay.

Flay lying if she said she have no hurt when her hopes foundered, so better if she just bow her head down.

"So .. sorry, "said Yzak when noticed.

Flay smile. "It's okay. Many people often say that,"Flay smile.

Yzak looked Flay. Almost a year they are a classmates so Yzak know what is the nickname Cagalli and Luna often given to her outright ... _bitch_.

After finish with Flay Luggage, Both go hand in hand, walked in silence, down the hall toward the teacher's room. "Dont you think Flay, why Mr. Darcy can not let go Elizabeth even though he knew her entire family is a materialist and her sister eloped case tarnish the good name of the family? "

"Because Mr. Darcy loved Elizabeth. He received Elizabeth with all its shortcomings, "said Flay.

Yzak bit his lip. Can he accept Flay just as what she are? Received Flay beauty and grace with all her shortcomings? Including her ignorance, sorrow, and the 'bitch' status she is NOW bears with maybe a good reason he doesn't really knows yet? He means, he knows Cagalli and Luna well! They are good person.

Yes, he can! Sure he can!

"Flay ...," Yzak about to speak but they had already reached the front door of the teachers room. It just a minute when the door opened by itself and Miss Ramius figure came before them.

"Ah ... so you've finished? Thank goodness! "Exclaimed Miss Ramius in relief and took a paper given by Yzak. She checked the number of pages and the handwriting in the paper. "Okay, you can go home. Tomorrow i will give the results of the examination. It was now five o'clock. You can go home! "Smiled Miss Ramius.

"Thank you Miss!" Flay and Yzak said it together.

After Miss Ramius silhouette disappeared, Yzak and Flay trooped out to the gate of the school in silence. Yzak mind filled with preconceived notions about what is currently being thinked by Flay.

Flay mind filled with disappointment because the belief that no one else besides her daddy loves her. Yzak did not love her. No one cares about her. No one understand her.

Flay see Jessica and Meer, her friend, and immediately said goodbye to Yzak. "I go first, Yzak Jule!" Smile Flay.

Yzak stunned. "May I get your math book? I will copied our homework today,"he fulfilled his promise.

Flay flick her beautiful red hair and chuckled. "No need. Since the beginning I was willing to help you with a sincere, "said Flay.

Yzak flabbergasted. "Do not you think I dont know you never touch any of the classic novel, Bye bye," Flay waving her hand with cheering, hide the disappointment that still in her heart but Flay never want to looked down by a people who didn't care for her.

Yzak sculpting.

This time the hit turn to Yzak. During this time he always underestimate Flay, gives her love, give hope, and then turn her down.

Yzak mind now questioning, who is low level human being now?

So much pride and prejudice separates Yzak and Flay. Yzak if only not degrading Flay or if only Flay removing prejudices about being rejected by Yzak, certainly can join hands and walk together now.

Yzak aware of the situation they are is more or less likely the story of Pride and Prejudice. Yzak smile a small. If Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth managed to have a happy ending, of course he and Flay can do that too. It takes a time but the chance is not zero.

And a glimmer of hope appeared in Yzak mind. "I think I did have to read that novel."

END


End file.
